


You're My Bones

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones have a disagreement. Jim tries to fix it. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Bones

"Damn it, Jim!" Bones complained. "Just lay down!"

Jim squirmed around to avoid Bone's touch. "But why?"

"Because you need to get this antibiotic!"

"But I don't want to!" Jim shrieked, kicking Bones into the nearest table, drawing a grunt from the doctor as his stomach was hit before the elder fell to his knees, holding his middle as pain coursed through his body.

"Bones? Bones are you okay?"

The doctor's vision swam and he swayed a bit. "Jim . . ."

"Bones?! Bones are you okay?!" Jim looked around. "Someone help!" But the cry was in vain as no one was around.

"Jim, stop!" Bones whispered. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I can get you something -"

"I'm fine." Bones growled before struggling to stand up, clutch his stomach, and limp away.

"No you're not. I know you're not." Jim protested, grabbing his arm.

Bones slapped his hand away. "I'm fine!" He snapped before turning away, back stiff while Jim shut up, hurt flashing in his eyes, and backed away like a kicked puppy. Bones continued limping away to his room, throat thick. Jim retreated into the hallway, walking down it.

He received many "Good evening, Captain"s from crew members and a bouncy "Good evening, Keptin" from Chekov. However, he simply nodded them off.

Finally, Spock stopped him. "Go talk to the doctor." He said immediately, reading Jim's expression at once.

"Wait, what? No, there's no need." Jim explained after getting over his initial startle while his heart dropped.

"There's a need when you look like that and the doctor is crying in his room."

"He's . . . crying?"

"Yes."

Jim took off down the hall towards McCoy's room. When he reached it, he banged on the door. "Bones, it's me! Please open up!"

There was a muffled voice, thick with tears. "Go away, Kirk." Bones sniffled pathetically.

"I will personally break this door down."

" . . . Fine." Bones relented. "It's open."

Jim rushed into Bone's room and to where he was sitting on the bed. He knelt on his knees. "Bones . . . Bones, why are you crying?"

"No reason." Bones mumbled.

"Bones." Jim said carefully. "As your best friend and Captain, I'm asking you to tell me."

"No reason!" Bones snapped, curling in on himself more and oddly protective of hiding his stomach area.

"Bones, are you . . .?" Jim asked uncertainly.

"What?"

"Why are you hiding your stomach from me? I didn't hit you that hard."

"I'm old! It's going to hurt longer, dimwit!" Bones snapped defensively.

"You're not an old man, dumbass. Show me what you're hiding or . . . I can have your ass removed from my ship and I'll raid your office."

"You wouldn't dare." Bones hissed.

Jim put on his most charming face. "I say I would."

"You want to know?! Do you really?!" Bones snarled, finally losing patience. "I'll show you!" He yanked up his shirt to show scars upon scars layering his stomach, some fresh and reopened.

Jim's breath caught in his throat. "Bones . . ." He whispered. "What happened?"

"I did!"

Jim stepped closer. "Why, Bones?"

Bones swallowed, suddenly losing all spark. "It doesn't matter." He mumbled.

"It matters to me." Jim brushed his hand against Bones'.

Bones pulled away, curling into a tight ball. "It shouldn't. You have so much going for you. No use caring about a relic like me."

Jim smiled. "Nah. I like old relics like you, Bones." He kissed his cheek and Bones blinked in surprise, causing Jim to kiss the top of his head sneakily.

Bones blushed and pushed Jim away. "S-stop it."

"I'd rather not." Jim whispered, kissing his jaw-line.

"Jim." Bones whined.

"Yeah, Bones?" Jim bit the doctor's bottom lip teasingly.

"Stop . . ."

Jim paused. "Why?"

"You don't need to waste your time on me."

"Well too bad 'cause I'm going to." Jim pushed him down on the bed.

Bones gasped. "J-Jim!"

"Lemme make you rethink ever hurting that body of yours."

Bones bit his lip. "Jim . . . why?"

Jim ignored him. "Lemme love you." Bones gasped in shock and Jim rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Bones, shut your mouth unless you're putting something in it."

Bones snapped his mouth shut. "Ass." He muttered and at that, Jim laughed out loud. "Shut up." The doctor pushed him off the bed. "You don't even want me."

Jim sighed and grabbed his arm. "Bones, stop."

"Why?!" Bones snapped.

"If I didn't want you, would I have stayed?"

"Maybe you just feel bad for me." Bones huffed.

"Does James T. Kirk feel bad for anyone?" Before Bones could answer, he continued. "Rhetorical question. The answer is no."

"Except when it's yes." Bones snorted.

"Not right now."

"Whatever." Bones huffed.

"Bones, look at me." Jim tilted his head up. "Would I lie to you?"

Bones faltered. ". . . No."

"Exactly. Now, shut up and trust me." Bones bit his lip but stayed quiet. "Thank you." He kissed him quietly. Bones blinked in shock before hesitatingly kissing back. "There you go . . ."

"But -"

"But nothing, Bones. It's okay now."

"Why? Why me?"

"'Cause you're my best friend."

Bones pulled away. "Exactly. Just your best friend."

"And someone I can spend forever with."

"Why would you want to do that?" Bones said bitterly. "Don't waste your precious time on me."

"I want to. I got forever."

"You're not immortal, Jim." Bones snorted.

"Don't care. You're worth it."

"I am not!"

"Bones, stop! You are too! Always have, always will be!" Jim finally shouted and Bones flinched, falling silent. "Bones, believe me . . ." He begged quietly.

" . . . Okay . . ."

"Thank you, Bones." Jim flopped down on the bed and held out his arms. "'Mere, Bones. Cuddle with me." The doctor sniffled and curled into his captain's, his captain's, arms. Jim rubbed loving circles on his back and hummed, hoping to calm him down.

"Jim?"

"Mm?"

"I . . ."

"Go on."

"I . . . I . . ."

"Speak, Bones."

"Iloveyou." He spoke in a rush.

Jim hummed. "Love you too."

"R-really?" Bones blinked in shock.

"Of course."

"B-but . . ."

"But?"

"Why?"

"'Cause you're my Bones."

Bones sniffled. "That's the only thing I have left to offer is my bones since the ex took the rest. Are you sure you want them?"

"With all my heart. You're my Bones. Let me be yours." Bones sniffled before choking down tears as he clutched Jim tightly and the captain hummed, rubbing his back soothingly. Bones finally kissed Jim desperately, holding onto him tightly and Jim smiled, clinging tightly to him, causing Bones to gasp before kissing back hotly. "Come on, Bones." Jim jutted up against him and Bones whimpered as he laid down. "Just let me lead . . ."

~K+B~

Bones whimpered. "Jim . . ."

"Mm?"

"You owe me a hip replacement." Bones groaned in pain.

Jim chuckled. "Gotcha." Bones hummed and leaned over to cuddle Jim, causing the captain to hold him tight. "Don't worry, Bones. I've got you."


End file.
